


Illusion

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: OOC, for the ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness is just an illusion. Law knew this, and yet…when he looked at Luffy, he couldn't help but believe that the statement was a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

Happiness is just an illusion.

Law knew this, and yet…when he looked at Luffy, he couldn't help but believe that the statement was a  _lie_.

One could fake happiness, it wasn't hard to do. Place a smile here, add a laugh there, possibly make a joke at the right moment. So easy, so  _simple_. Others bought the lie so quickly, not even bothering to search deep enough to see the truth before them.

Law was  _never_  happy.

Even when surrounded by crew members, the hole that was created in his heart years ago was never filled. He lost his happiness twice, he could no longer  _be_  happy.

No, he didn't  _want_  to be.

_(But if that's the case, why do you yearn for it so? Why?)_

_(Why do you continue to_ _lie_ _to yourself?)_

But the happiness that radiated from Luffy was the most sincere thing Law had ever seen. It was nearly impossible for the teen to fake an emotion, he wore his heart on his sleeve. This teen lost his brother, lost an irreplaceable person in his life right before his eyes, right in his arms.

And yet…

_Shishishi!_

That laughter was genuine. The happiness from the hyperactive captain spread to everyone around him, for his crew members also held genuine expressions of elation. It was a contagion, infectious with no cure, that spread like wildfire wherever he went.

Something within the surgeon throbbed as he observed the scene that was full of chaotic merriment.

Happiness is an illusion.

Law kept that statement in mind as he stood from the barrel that hid him in the darkness and began to approach the party. To approach the light that radiated from Luffy with, what he would deny to be, hope coiling in his chest.

_'Happiness is_ _nothing_ _more_ _than an illusion.'_

_(Liar.)_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wrote this for the One Piece Ficathon.  
> http://onepiece-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/1041.html
> 
> To the person who wrote the original prompt: I hope this was okay and wasn't a disappointment! This was the first thing that popped into my mind. Sorry it's short…and horribly written…and weird…with almost now LawLu... Criticism is welcome, so long as it's not flaming.
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
